


I'll Take You To The Moon

by Oikawasanniceserve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Getting Together, M/M, Occupational Therapist Iwaizumi, Omega Oikawa, Omega Verse, lawyer oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawasanniceserve/pseuds/Oikawasanniceserve
Summary: There is something with this child that makes his heart scream for - well his body reacts that he needs to make this child his patient no matter what, he might even beg for the child's current therapist. He cleared his throat and pats the child's head. Adorable.





	I'll Take You To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It started when I got really bored at home and suddenly I just felt something talked me into listening to Kim Jonghyun's songs..  
> After 10 minutes, I accidentally played his song "MOON". The story doesn't revolve in his song, I just felt inspired, I guess? haha..
> 
> And I decided to delete some of my fics because I really don't find them appealing? But I might rewrite and post them end of this year or early next year.
> 
> Hope you like this one.

It was a bright sunny day.

Iwaizumi Hajime, as usual, seats on his favorite spot at the garden while reading his reference book. After getting his license as an Occupational Therapist, he was scouted by his father's friend to work in a very huge hospital in Miyagi, which to his amazement is really good business since his schedule is flexible and the staff that he's working with are nice as well. He took a deep breath stared at the vast sky - oh how pure and birght his future will be. His thoughts are interrupted by 2 small hands on his knees and a pair of small eyes staring right back at him. A child was standing in front of him and flashed his huge smile which made Iwa's heart flutter.

"What's your name?" Iwa asked. 

The child pulled his hands and stared at it, after few seconds, he raised his hand and Iwa looked at it.

"Three. I'm... three..."

  
Iwa gets it. This child might be one of his or his colleagues patient. There is something with this child that makes his heart scream for - well his body reacts that he needs to make this child his patient no matter what, he might even beg for the child's current therapist. He cleared his throat and pats the child's head.

"Hey buddy. I get that you're three. But what is your name? What does your mommy or daddy calls you?"

"Hmmmm... No daddy. Only mommy. Mommy is the best!"

 "Okay."

 

He carried the child to his lap and asked him one more time

"What is your name? My name is Iwaizumi Hajime. Just call me Iwa"

 

Iwa saw how the boy's eyes brightened, as if the child already gets what he's asking. The boy almost jumped out of joy and yells "I get it! I get it!". His face warmed up and was about to stand up and look for the boy's parents when he saw a familiar man approaching them.

"Yo! Iwaizumi!"

"Ah! Issei!"

 

It was his old friend from high school. The alpha middlebocker with short blackish-brown hair and sometimes, helps their former vice captain in blocking the ball. Their former captain. How is he nowadays? Iwa scratched away his thoughts and focused more on the friend in front of him.

"I see that you're finally working here at Miyagi. Pretty convenient since I'm looking for a new therapist for Yuuto"

"Yuuto?"

"Yup! That tiny ball of energy"

"Haha! Yeah! I can see that. He's also very cute to be honest"

"Yes. Just like his mother"

"You know his mother?"

 

They're going on and on, talking about the good times and decided back to the hospital when Matsukawa's mobile phone rang.

"Sorry Iwa. I'll just take this call"

"Go ahead. Yuuto and I will wait for you at 214B"

 

Iwa opened the door for Yuuto and he heard Matsukawa's voice when he was about to go inside

"Yes. Yes. I got a new theraphist for Yuuto, you don't have to worry haha."

"Yeah Yeah. I'll take good care of him. Again, It will be fine. Hahaha whatever, I love you. Bye bye Tooru"

 

Matsukawa turned around and saw a pale open-mouthed Iwaizumi staring back at him.

"Are-are you.... with Oikawa? Issei-"

"Y-yeah"

 

And everything went blank.


End file.
